Female variant
The Transformation Gun has many settings, including "Female". Tedd has programmed in variants to the base settings initially programmed into the gun. This page will discuss the known variants. The original male and female variants were created as a way of helping populations low on either sex repopulate. During the Grace's Birthday arc, Tedd is quoted as saying, "When the gun changes someone's sex, heterosexual attraction to their new gender is added to the person's original orientation." __TOC__ Variant #1 Variant #1 is the basic form of female transformation. When hit by this setting, a person will essentially turn into what they themselves would look like if they were born female; as such, women would be unaffected by this setting. This setting would last for about 24 hours if left unchecked, unaltered, and unreversed. This was first shown on Tedd during the Sister arc storyline Read The Rules. According to Tedd, any and all changes made to variant 1 of either gender will effect variants 2 through 5 (although Tedd, having no interest in males, has made no changes to any of the male forms, so there were identical until Grace made forms for her birthday party). Variant #5 Variant #5 is one of the most common settings used on the TF gun. It was first used by Tedd on Elliot, which transformed the latter into his "twin-sister/cousin/daughter/female duplicate" (who would later become Ellen when he touched the Dewitchery Diamond during the Sister arc. Tedd also explained to Elliot and Sarah when the Transformation gun was broken that female variant #5 takes a month to wear off instead of the usual day, which was one of the motivators for the Sister arc. Ellen gained the ability to shoot a ray or beam from her hand that produces the effect of variant #5 on anyone hit by it. A second blast from her will revert the target to their normal form. However, it most likely will not wear off, unlike a shot from the gun. Variant #5 results in consistent height, generous chest measurements, and what is generally considered a healthy body weight. It also enhances person's pheromones and mess with their inhibitions (which might be just different words for the same effect described as increased libido or amplified feelings of lust ). It also includes longer hair which for some reason vary from person to person and permanent body hair removal. It may include some sort of spine reinforcement, based on Dan's confirmation that some transformations including strengthening of the neck and spine is not just headcanon.Patreon post Double - SCIENCE! ... wait, did that comment disappeared? It was also confirmed this is not an issue later. Bisexuality Just like the other forms, FV5 will make heterosexual males bisexual. Ellen, after zapping Susan, later mentions that her beam makes women bisexual as well. When Susan later queried Tedd as to why, Tedd (to Susan's surprise) replied that FV5 does not deliberately do this, but does temporarily enhance sex drive and feelings of lust. Abbreviation Female variant #5 is abbreviated as both V5 and FV5 in comics. Fans often call this form when applied to a woman a "Venus" form; the term has been used in-universe, and it appears in titles as early as 2003 (and is defined in the retroactive commentary of that strip). References Category:Transformation Category:Magic